


A Draco le gusta Juego de Tronos

by ladybook



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (intento de) humor, Fanart, a Draco le gusta Juego de Tronos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybook/pseuds/ladybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué ocurre cuando Harry hace que Draco se enganche a la serie Juego de Tronos? Nunca lo sabremos, pero sí lo que me pasa a mí cuando tengo que esperar mucho entre temporada y temporada: que se me va la cabeza. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Draco le gusta Juego de Tronos

            

El fondo no es mío. Googleé salón y pegué a mis chicos encima. ^^U

**Author's Note:**

> Boceto a lápiz, entintado con rotulador.  
> Montaje final hecho con... Paint (sip, Paint xD) porque por aquel entonces no conocía GIMP y el PS y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.
> 
> Si te has reído con el dibujo, me doy por bien pagada. :D


End file.
